


Jeff's Cabin

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Summary: J2 Need a Get Away For Valentine's Day





	Jeff's Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Jdl71 for all her help with this its so great

Jensen and Jared had been off and on since the first season. Sure, they were always friends but they were lovers too, most of the time. And around Valentine’s Day they were together in full force kissing, fucking and humping like bunnies. But late nights and long hours were cutting into their time together. Jeff had stopped by the set one day and noticed how grumpy and out of sync they were. He told them to take a vacation and get in tune with each other again. He give them the keys to his Georgian home so they could make up, not be distracted and focus on them only. Jensen took the keys but was not sure they would have time to use them. But he knew both he and Jared needed to get away from the set and work. They needed to relax and let loose get, in touch with each other and away from everyone. So, it was a perfect excuse to leave after shooting wrapped. They took a road trip to Georgia. They held hands and kissed slowly till Jensen got grumpy and sleepy with driving. Seeing this was giving Jared a sneaky idea on a way to wake him up.

Jared moved over close to Jensen and undid his incredibly tight jeans to reveal Jensen's boxers. Jensen was awake for sure once Jared touched his hard cock. He stroked it to fullness though his clothes till he opened the button on his boxers and exposed his dick. Jared loved seeing how hard he made Jensen. It was one of the things he loved about Jensen, how he was all breathy and light. And Jared just bathed in Jensen’s scent. He was musky and smelled like the coconut soap he used. It made Jared whimper and he licked the tip of his cock just wanting to get a taste. He licked his lips and grinned at Jensen quickly as he was driving. He sucked deep in his throat, sucking and licking loving how Jensen felt on his tongue heavy and familiar and deep. Full of emotion and everything that had been stressing them out disappeared with their loving touches. Jared continued sucking him, root to slit tasting the pre-come Jensen was leaking. Jensen was moaning, his hands tight on the wheel of the SUV as they were driving. Jensen came with Jared’s name on his lips and Jared swallowed greedily and licked his lips, whipping off his face.

They grinned at each other the rest of the way to Jeff's cabin. When they arrived it wasn’t too late so Jared had an idea to try out the big bed that Jeff had. He was so hard when Jensen came and he had no relief. Since everything Jensen did was hot, the way he licked his lips, the way he said Jared’s name when he came. Jensen was just pure sin and he would be damned if he didn’t get inside that stunning man soon.

So he all but pounced on Jensen and started kissing him slowly, licking and mapping the inside of Jensen mouth. Oh it was like pure heaven to Jared and he never wanted to leave. 

When they finally did break apart Jared pulled Jensen in to the bedroom with a huge grin on his face. He pushed Jensen on the bed and undid his pants. Jensen was in the midst of undoing Jared’s jeans when he realized that this was one of his best friend’s bed; where he surely had sex on. Jensen was conflicted on if this was some part of bro code he was breaking. Jared saw the lost look on Jensen and told him. "If he didn’t want us to make use of the bed he wouldn’t have given us his keys, right? So don’t think so much.” Then he laughed and put Jensen’s hands back on his pants to finish his task of getting his jeans off. Once they were off Jensen was almost drooling, Jared was one fine man and damn if he didn’t want Jared’s pretty impressive horse cock in him right the fuck now. 

Once they were naked Jared took the lube from the nightstand that he knew Jeff always had. He should really send a thank you note to Jeff for letting them use his place. It was just what they needed. They never really had time to be with each other with work, their wives and their kids so it was just what they needed.

Jared prepped him thoroughly with one finger then another taking in Jensen’s moans and words of love. It was music to Jared’s ears. His fingers were scissoring in and out of him. Jared was purposefully avoiding his spot and Jared loved teasing him. It was a pure joy to see Jensen wanting more of the bliss he was sure to give him. One he was prepped Jensen was wanting Jared more than a thirsty man needed water. Jared cupped Jensen’s face and kissed him sweetly yet passionately and then poured more lube on to his beyond hard cock. He and lined himself up with Jensen twitching hole and thrust inside him slowly. Once he bottomed out he waited for Jensen to tell him when he was ready, Jensen was in need so much that he didn’t want to wait. He told Jared just to move. He told him and that was all the prompting Jared needed. Once he started, he thrust in and out of him slowly spreading Jensen’s legs to get a better angle. Jensen was making the best and needy sounds that Jared ever heard. On one thrust Jared found his prostate and Jensen give a deep needy whimper that if anyone every asked he would fully deny ever happened and Jared liked teasing Jensen to the edge and backing off.

Every other down stroke Jared would hit Jensen’s spot making him mewl and keen with desire and need. Once he felt Jensen’s balls draw up heaving, hard and full he reached down and wrapped his hand around Jensen’s cock and started stroking up and down in a fast motion making Jensen wine and beg to come. Jared was close, too. He wanted Jensen to come first so he stroked him faster and thrust in to him deeper hitting his spot with every thrust. Jensen was almost begging at this point he whispered in Jensen’s ear. “Come for me babe.” And with all he had Jensen came, long and sticky white ropes on his chest and stomach with the beautiful bliss and content expression Jensen had on his face. And a few more thrust Jared came deep inside him emptying all he had in Jensen and burying his head in Jensen’s neck. They stayed like that all fucked out and blissful from the amazing sex they just had, it was earth shattering Jared thought. Not wanting to move Jared reluctantly pulled out of Jensen and snuggled his head in to Jensen neck loving the smell of sex, sweat and love Jensen had on him. 

They fell asleep in each other’s arms. Jensen was a little sore but he enjoyed the soreness from Jared. It meant he was loved and safe in the arms of Jared, something he only felt with him. Not his wife or any other partner he ever had. Danni never understood his love for Jared but she knew there was no way to get between Jared and Jensen. And Gen knew it too and both boys were happy that their wives accepted that Jared and Jensen were in love with each other. 

When Jared woke up, it was pretty late. They had been in a post sex fevered haze pretty much the entire day so he was expecting Jensen to be right there next to him. But he was not. He got up to look for Jensen but could not find him anywhere. It wasn’t until he saw rose petals leading him to the bathroom that he figured Jensen had something planned. Jared followed the petals to shower where a note read, Try out the steam shower, it was amazing then get dressed I have something for you. Jared ginned to himself, he had no idea what Jensen had in mind but it was Valentine’s Day after all so he was thinking something romantic or kinky. He was hoping for something that was both. So he got in the shower and let his thoughts drift to Jensen licking and sucking and just holding Jensen, the man he loves in his arms not having to worry about his family, the show or their kids.  
He got so hot just thinking about him he played with himself stroking his hard cock to fullness and putting two fingers inside himself to spread himself open. He wanted to be ready for everything Jensen had in store for him. He could hardly hold himself steady in the shower while he was playing with himself. He stopped midway through thinking that he better stop so he could come with Jensen. He finished his shower avoiding his hard on and went to the mirror, dried off and then got dressed. It was then he saw another note that read, Go to the kitchen and wait for me. When Jared got to the kitchen he was stunned to see Jensen and the way he was dressed.

Jared almost rushed to the kitchen to find Jensen in a very pink very sheer pink nightgown cooking them dinner. Jared’s mouth almost watered. He always thought Jensen was beautiful but this was like the holy grail of hotness. That nightgown hugged and accentuated all of Jensen’s hard lines and chest. It was absolutely mouthwatering. "Hey sweetness, have a seat I made you a nice Valentine’s Day dinner." Jensen blushed, "You like baby?” He asked as he made his way to Jared setting the plate in from of him. Getting on his knees he scooted under the table undoing Jared’s fly and taking out Jared’s now hard cock and kissing the slit softly. Jensen stopped and grinned. “Eat your dinner I made you or I will stop.” He told him and went back to light kitten licks tasting the pre-come on his tongue. Jared did as he was told, well the best he could with Jensen licking his cock like that. He sucked him down all the way to his throat and relaxed and started sucking with a fever. He loved getting Jared riled up and he knew Jared liked the nightgown he had on. It was something they always talked about, one of them wearing lingerie while cooking or cleaning. 

He sucked him harder and cupped his balls taking each one to his mouth and rolling them in his hands. It was all Jared could do to hold off and not burst. Jensen on his knees sucking him off in a pink nighty was the epitome of heaven. Jensen stopped just short of Jared losing it and got out from under the table dusting off his nighty. “Hurry up and finish eating because I am going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to sit straight for a week.” He grinned and went to the bedroom, getting ready for Jared. When Jared entered the bedroom Jensen was on the bed and kissed him deep tasting the sweetness that was Jared. He joined him on the bed and reached up to undo his pants with his teeth, slowly. He was happy that Jared never wore underwear. It would have been hell to get off. He grinned. “Look at how sexy you are Jay." He smiled and kissed him. “You’re pretty hot in that nightly. Fuck you’re going to leave it on while we fuck, right?” Jared groaned out. “Hell yeah baby of course. I mean I know you wanted it bad right, big boy?” Jared nodded at Jensen’s words and licked his cherry chap stick covered lips. Jared grinned and looked into his eyes and Jensen got the lube from the night stand and put a generous amount on his fingers. 

He then started teasing Jared's furled peach pucker with moans of encouragement from Jared, Jensen added another finger, then another stretching and reaching for Jared’s sweet spot. Jared arched his back and felt the soft silk of Jensen’s nighty. When Jensen found Jared’s prostate he stroked it softly and pulled out and Jared all but whimpered at the loss of being stuff with anything that was Jensen. Once Jared was good and stretched Jensen gave him a Cheshire Cat grin and poured lube on his cock stroking it idly as he tested Jared’s hole "You want this right baby, me in a nighty giving it to you rough and hard?" 

Jared mewled and felt his need for Jensen growing by the second when Jensen thrust in to Jared. Jared gave a high pitched moan and pushed back on Jensen’s cock with every thrust. Whispering words of love and gratefulness for the sweet feeling of Jensen pounding in to him like a jack hammer and making him feel good beyond words. With his orgasm Jared’s balls drew up and he locked eyes once more with Jensen. Jensen grinned and knew what Jared was feeling because he was feeling the same. He held his hips and whispered “It’s, okay Jared you can come. Come for me babe.” Jared’s voice was barley a whisper. “Oh, Jen,” and he came in long sticky ropes on his chest and stomach. Jensen, still inside Jared, gave a few thrust. Later holding Jared close to him and kissed him deep, his chap stick smeared and half gone from kissing.

Jensen pulled out and snuggled next to Jared who was completely blissed out and sated from their much needed Valentine’s Day sex. He was spooning Jared and kissed his shoulder, before they drifted off they both made a mental note to write Jeffrey a big thank you for the keys to the cabin and the best weekend ever.

End


End file.
